Depois da Lua de Mel
by Ci Malfoy
Summary: “E eles viveram felizes para sempre...” Mentira!


**Autora:** Cy Malfoy  
**Beta:** Nanda Malfoy (claro! *esmaga*)  
**Par:** Remus e Sirius.  
**Classificação:** Hum... R?  
**Disclaimer:** Tudo pertence à tia Joka, you know...  
**Notas:** É da Amoreca é só pra ela. ^-^ Feliz níver de casório, Lyca! \o/

* * *

**Depois da Lua de Mel**

_Por Cy Malfoy_

_"E eles viveram felizes para sempre..."_

Mentira!

Quem inventou essa frase _obviamente_ nunca se casou, ou ao menos teve um caso longo o bastante para provar dos dissabores de um relacionamento. É óbvio que nem tudo são flores, por mais que você acredite nisso no começo, por mais que vocês troquem juras de amor eterno... Todo relacionamento tem seus altos e baixos.

Por exemplo, por mais que você se esforce, nunca vai engolir o fato de ele insistir em deixar as roupas fora do cesto; ou de se recusar a usar copos para tomar o leite, preferindo usar o gargalo da garrafa; ou do por que assistir quadribol com Harry parece ser muito mais divertido. E ele nunca vai entender por que você gasta dinheiro com coisas como cestos de roupas sujas e copos, ou se recusa a gritar como um diabrete acossado quando os Tornados fazem gol.

É claro que existem os bons momentos, aqueles grandes que ficam na memória, e aqueles pequenos gestos do dia-a-dia, que demonstram a preocupação, o conforto, o amor... E são esses bons momentos que fazem tudo valer a pena, afinal.

_A manhã seguinte ao casamento._

- Olá... – Sorri ainda meio adormecido para Sirius, que escalava a cama e se sentava sobre a minha cintura.

- Trouxe o café da manhã – Ele anunciou, pousando uma bandeja sobre meu abdômen e se afastando para se deitar ao meu lado.

Pisquei.

- Você fez café da manhã?

Sirius rolou os olhos, erguendo-se em um cotovelo e apoiando o rosto na mão.

- É claro que não. É pra isso que existem pradarias, não é?

- Padarias - corrigi, rindo e me servindo de um dos morangos da cesta de frutas. – Você é um marido muito moderno, Black.

- Pra que sujar a cozinha toda se vende pronto? – Ele falou desinteressado, roubando uma uva.

- Cachorro...

Ele riu, claro, como sempre ria quando eu o chamava assim.

- Hey, você reparou que disse 'marido'?

Sorri. Sim, eu tinha reparado. Continuei comendo, só então percebendo o quanto estava com fome.

- Você gosta?

- É sexy... – Respondeu, me arrancando uma gargalhada, os olhos grudados em mim parecendo tão famintos quanto eu.

Mastiguei um último pedaço de bolo e lentamente coloquei a bandeja no chão, limpando as mãos em um guardanapo. Num movimento rápido estava sobre a cintura dele, fazendo desaparecer de vista a camiseta branca e velha que ele usara para ir à padaria.

- Bom saber disso, _marido_ - Falei, antes de me inclinar e morder seu mamilo.

---

Há um ano, Sirius e eu prometemos um ao outro ser capazes de amar, respeitar e de estar juntos em qualquer situação, boa ou ruim. Nunca pensamos realmente que as ruins viriam.

É fácil pensar numa vida perfeita, onde tudo funciona, onde você não perde a paciência nem o interesse. Nada na vida é perfeito e as pessoas são diferentes, têm gênios diferentes, opiniões diferentes.

Se lembrar do motivo pelo qual entraram nessa. Sim, essa é a parte mais importante: sempre se lembrar de como chegaram ali. É preciso um exercício diário de auto-afirmação, de renovação de promessas para si mesmo.

Nenhum relacionamento funciona se no meio do caminho vocês se esquecem daquele fio principal que une todos os outros.

_Um mês depois – O ciúme de Sirius._

- Não quero. – Sirius falou emburrado na cadeira e com os braços cruzados. A nossa volta, um salão inteiro de pessoas suadas dançando e se divertindo, comemorando o casamento de Harry e Ginny.

- Por que não? Você adora dançar! – Sorri para ele meu sorriso mais malicioso, já sem a gravata e com alguns botões da camisa abertos, tomando mais um gole de Só Merlin Sabe O que.

Sirius pareceu ofendido com meu sorriso, pois estreitou os olhos para mim – do jeito que fazia quando James o chamava de poodle – antes de resmungar.

- Por que não chama a do cabelo roxo pra dançar? Você parecia bem interessado no que ela 'tava cochichando no seu ouvido. – Ele terminou a frase praticamente sibilando, roubando o copo da minha mão e o virando de um gole. Eu ri, o que aumentou a raiva dele.

- Dora me chamou para pedir pra gente ficar com Teddy amanhã à noite, Sirius, ela tem plantão no Ministério.

- E precisava te arrastar daqui pra pedir isso? De qualquer forma, eu bem vi que ela não tirava o olho do seu traseiro enquanto você voltava para cá.

Comecei a perder a paciência.

- Sirius, era eu quem estava olhando pra bunda dela, por acaso? Não. Então não é como se eu fosse o interessado. E além do mais, ela é mãe do meu filho, nós _precisamos_ conversar!

Tudo o que Sirius fez foi bufar e olhar para o outro lado do salão, numa atitude tão infantil quanto a de Teddy quando se recusava a tomar banho.

- Eu não acredito que você está realmente zangado, Padfoot!

Uma bufada.

- Urgh, ótimo! Quando você crescer, talvez queira conversar comigo.

...

Demorou exatamente sete minutos e dezenove segundos.

- Posso levar o Teddy pra tomar sorvete?

Era o jeito dele de pedir desculpas.

---

Paciência... O ingrediente essencial de qualquer relação. Entender que leva tempo para as adaptações. Aprender a conviver com as diferenças e aceitar mudanças, também.

Altruísmo... levar em conta que nem sempre as suas necessidades são as mesmas do outro e que nem tudo pode – e deve – ser do seu jeito.

Dividir... contas, problemas, alegrias, uma história boba que ouviu de uma criança. Entender que a vida em dois é feita em dois, e não sozinho.

_Cinco meses depois – O egoísmo de Remus._

- Padfoot, tire o pé da mesa.

Vi pelo canto do olho Sirius rolar os olhos antes de descer as pernas da mesa de centro e virar mais uma folha do jornal que estava lendo. Continuei a escrever.

Por volta do meio-dia a campainha tocou, como sempre acontecia aos sábados. E como sempre, antes que eu pudesse abaixar a pena, Sirius já estava pulando com um sorriso enorme até a porta.

- Padfoot, é _meu_ filho.

- Não tenho culpa se ele me ama mais – respondeu, abrindo a porta. – Olá, Teddy! – Falou, ignorando completamente a presença de Nymphadora.

Teddy deu um guincho e pulou do colo da mãe direto para o do "tio Siri", ao invés do _meu_, que sou _pai_ dele.

- Cachorro!

Ele riu.

- Olá, Dora, quer entrar? – Convidei, sorrindo para o rosnado que Sirius deu atrás de mim.

- Não, hoje eu só vim deixar o Teddy, mesmo... Reunião no Ministério.

- Está certo, então, não vá se atrasar – Sirius falou, adorando a idéia de não ter que passar mais um minuto perto da prima. – Até amanhã! – Ele a expulsou.

- Sempre educado... – resmunguei, depois que Dora já tinha partido. Só então Teddy pareceu notar a minha presença e estendeu os braços para mim. – Olá, garotão!

- O segredo de lidar com esse tipo de gente – Sirius começou, falando como quem sabe das coisas – é ser direto. É só você dar uma brecha que eles já vão chegando, e quando você percebe, já estão usando sua escova de dente.

Rolei os olhos, começando a juntar os papéis.

- O que você quis dizer com tudo isso é: ela não é bem-vinda aqui. O que eu acho ridículo, a Tonks nunca fez nada contra nós.

- Fale isso por você – Sirius estreitou os olhos para mim.

- Ok, não vou discutir isso de novo.

- Não, vamos sim. – E eu parei ao ouvir o tom sério na voz dele. Teddy já estava em cima do sofá, entretido com os lápis de cor e caderno de pintar.

- Certo, fale.

- Acontece, Moony, que essa casa é minha também, e eu gostaria de um pouco de respeito nela. – Eu já estava abrindo a boca para responder quando ele continuou. – Você sabe que eu não gosto do jeito que a Tonks olha pra você e que me irrita saber que vocês já tiveram algo, então seria legal se eu tivesse ao menos este direito: de não recebe-la aqui.

A essa altura eu sabia que meu queixo já deveria estar no chão.

- Eu já entendi que ela é a mãe de Teddy e que vocês precisam conversar coisas sobre o garoto, mas eu ficaria feliz se pelo menos desta vez as coisas fossem do meu jeito.

E ele saiu da sala.

---

Procurar os culpados das falhas que inevitavelmente acontecem é inútil. Ninguém erra sozinho. É a velha história do 'quando um não quer dois não brigam'.

Assumir que errou _junto_ é um bom passo para se concertar as coisas _juntos_, e assim evitar insistir no erro. Aliás, insistir no erro é uma das coisas mais comuns em qualquer tipo de relacionamento.

_Dez meses depois – Quando um tem que dar o braço a torcer._

- Padfoot, abaixa esse rádio! – Eu ainda tinha uma pilha de provas para corrigir, e concentração é a última coisa que se consegue numa casa em que você tem Sirius Black e Ted Lupin (berrando) cantando no andar de cima. Teddy parecia ter encontrado uma panela e agora a estava fazendo de tambor.

- Oi, vocês dois! O rádio! – Berrei novamente.

Parei para tentar ouvir alguma coisa e notei que os berros de Sirius tinham parado. Agora se ouvia risadas de criança e... latidos?

Quando entrei no quarto, precisei piscar para a visão de um Teddy – que já tinha tomado banho – coberto de suor enquanto cavalgava um enorme, peludo e negro cão, que latia alegremente enquanto corria em círculos pelo quarto.

Padfoot parou nas patas traseiras assim que me viu, prontamente abaixando as orelhas e esperando pela bronca. Olhei ao redor e imaginei se não tinham bombardeado o quarto.  
Teddy veio até mim, ainda risonho, e levou de volta para Padfoot que começou a balançar o rabo no ar devagar, como se estivesse incerto se tinha escapado da bronca.

- Cachorrinho, papai. – Teddy falou, encostando minha mão no focinho de Pad e rindo quando ele espirrou, seu rabo ganhando velocidade.

Obviamente, e eu já esperava por isso, Padfoot ergueu-se nas patas traseiras e apoiou as dianteiras nos meus ombros.

E começou a me lamber.

Em segundos, nós três estávamos no chão, rindo e sendo uma família.

---

Um relacionamento é baseado em confiança mútua e respeito. Nenhum dos dois pode faltar para nenhuma das partes. Em alguns momentos, um dos dois precisa ser firme e em outros, alguém tem que ceder.

Um relacionamento se desenvolve, ou não, de acordo com o que você o aduba.

Responsabilidade consigo mesmo e com o outro é o melhor que você pode dar. Compreensão, espaço, ouvir o que o outro está dizendo - mesmo que não esteja escutando -, confessar seus medos, discutir a política do país, discutir sobre a filha rebelde da vizinha, apoio, malícia, tesão, dormir abraçados...

Um relacionamento sobrevive quando os dois lados estão dispostos a mudar juntos.

**xXx**

- O que você 'tá escrevendo aí? – Sirius perguntou, chegando silenciosamente por trás de Remus e o abraçando pelos ombros.

Lupin riu, fechando o caderno e encostando a cabeça no ombro de Sirius, que prontamente começou a distribuir beijos em seu rosto, descendo por sua mandíbula e pescoço.

- Nada, só rascunhando... – o lobisomem suspirou, ronronando. – Hum... tem muita gente lá embaixo? Vamos descer?

- Nah... Molly está cuidando de tudo. E a festa é nossa, temos todo direito de chegar atrasados...

- Oh, você está pensando o mesmo que eu, Padfoot?

Sirius parou, o olhando sério.

- Estou, se a sua idéia inclui dez bolas imensas de sorvete de creme.

Lupin o encarou, igualmente sério.

- Eu pego Teddy e te encontro na esquina em cinco minutos.

- Fechado!

**FiM**

* * *

**Notas da Autora: **Olá, pessoal! ^^

Essa fic foi feita para uma amiga muito especial, mas eu espero que todos vocês gostem dela.

Vocês sabem, reviews fazem muito bem para o ego da autora. ^^ Só não esqueçam de logar ou deixar um e-mail para as respostas das reviews.

Até a próxima! /o/

_Cy_


End file.
